Love from above
by Vampire-Huntress
Summary: Andros and Ashley go through some trying times after the countdown to destruction
1. part 1: come home to me

disclamer:I don't own the Rangers.............I sooo   
wish i did but hey you don't get everything  
  
Authors notes:This story is about Andros and Ashley's   
relationship......... realiy it how she feels after he   
stays on KO35 then comes home   
  
  
  
  
Ashley sighed as T.J. contiude his long speech about   
how they were heros,All she could think about was Andros   
who had stayed on KO35 with his sister.She wondered if he   
knew she cried herself to sleep every night he had been   
gone.  
'Ash,you okey'She went back to T.J.'s lecture  
'Hmmmmm........ oh i'm fine T.J.'He looked at her knowing   
immedietly why she was spacey.  
'He'll come back Ash'her look of doubt tore him apart  
'He has what he wants and its not me'T.J. watched as   
she left for her chambers  
'D.E.C.A contact Andros its about Ashley' T.J. had heard   
Ashley cry for the past four weeks but never said   
anything  
'right away T.J.'he waited as the conction was made.  
Andros's picture came onto the screen  
'hey T.J. whats wrong'he wondered why T.J. would get   
D.E.C.A to get in touch with him as he smiled  
'It's Ashley'Andros's smile dissappered  
'Is Ash okey'  
'NO.....ever night since you left she's cried her eyes   
out,every day she sleeps or stays in your old room'  
'I've got to come back.........for her'he raced off  
  
Ashley layed in Andros's bed snuggleing close to the   
pillow like she always did to him  
  
'Come home Andros, Ash needs you'Cassie's heart broke seeing   
her best friend like this.She walked on to the command deck sighing  
'Guys i'm home'Andros's voice filled the room  
'Thank God..........You have to go to your room Ash is   
there'he smiled and left for his room  
He opened the door carfully as not to startle Ashley.  
he looked at the woman on his bed who had cried herself   
to sleep  
'Ash,sweetheart wakeup i'm home'she turned to him then shreiked  
'OHHHHHH............I'm soooo glad your home'he dried the tears on her face  
'T.J. told me to come home to you and i'm sooooo happy i listened.......why   
didn't you tell me not to stay?'  
'Because you found the only thing you've been looking for......Karone'he   
lifted her head up to look in her eyes  
'Ash,I love you and i will always have Karone but i won't always have you'  
'What!?!?!'  
'what i mean is you could leave me'she burst into tears again  
'i would never'  
'Ashley i want you to be my wife'She smiled  
'Are you proposing Andros?'  
'ummmmmmmm..........I think i am'she kissed him deeply  
'i would be honored'he smiled as they kissed again.he leaned her back on the  
bed  
'you want me to stop'  
'no'  
  
'Have you seen Andros and Ashley?'T.J. questioned Cassie  
'his room.......but i wouldn't go in there they're having an intimete   
moment'T.J.rolled his eyes as he continued to work  
  
'mmmmmmmmmmmmm...........we better get dwn there before they think i'm dead'  
Ashley tried to hope out of the bed but Andros's leg prevented her  
'soooooo i want you all to myself'she melted into his kiss  
'Andros you and Ashley are needed on the command deck'Andros sighed  
'so much for keeping you to myself........we're comeing D.E.C.A'they rushed  
to get their clothes on  
  
'okey whats wrong'The others noticed his annoience   
'Andros our home is under attack we need you'Karone's voice boomed  
'Damn.......Ash your staying here and the rest are coming'  
'what!?!?!why cant i go?'he pulled her in his embrace  
'I dont want to lose you Ash'he kissed her infront of everyone  
'I will stay and help Alpha'Andros looked at the robot  
'she better be safe or your scrap metal'he looked into Ashley's eyes  
'the day i get back we'll marry'she nodded as they jumped threw the tubes  
  
'Alpha I'm getting a strange feeling'  
'lay down Ashley you'll feel better'she opened   
Andros's door and pounced on the bed  
D.E.C.A's voice came on louder than normal  
'Ashley something has broken into the ship under   
Andros's orders you mustevacuate'she hurried to the door  
but it opened for her reveling Ecliptor.she screamed   
but he covered her mouth  
' your coming with me yellow ranger'  
'D.E.C.A send an alert to Andros'Alpha shouted from   
his hiding spot  
'got ya'  
  
  
'Andros there's a message from the ship'  
'Ash?'  
'No' he went into the room  
'Andros here'  
'Sooooooo the red ranger was dumb enough to leave his girlfriend alone at   
the ship'  
'ECLIPTOR!!!!!! what do you mean........where's Ashley?'  
'She's right here' he pulled the tied girl up to the   
screen'isn't she precious in chains'  
'you let her gooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!'  
'for a price Red Ranger'  
'What's the price'  
'you for her'he heard Ashley cry out in pain  
'if you promise she won't get hurt'  
'she get's hurt i let you go........deal'  
' deal' Andros was transported to the ship and he was   
beside his Ashley  
' Andros!!!'  
'Ash!' he held her close then she was pulled away  
'Ecliptor'Andros watched as Ashley was transported to the megaship  
  
  
'nnnnnnnooooooooooooo!!!'Ashley screamed 'Androsssssssss'T.J. ran into   
the room  
'Ash!!' he grabed her arm'Ash!! whats wrong'  
'he'sssss gone'she broke into tears'AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRROOOOOOOS  
SSSSSS'T.J. tried to calm her down but failed.  
  
  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. part 2: the deed is done

disclaimer:i dont own the charicters...........well maybe Jenna but thats it  
  
Author's notes:when Andros was taken in her place,Ashley figured out how to get him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ashley looked with her sad brown eyes at the picture of her and her boyfriend.  
he looks so happyshe let the tear fall as Zhane rapped his arms around her  
"it's okey Ash........... he'll find a way backto herhe sighletly pray for a   
miricule  
"he'll never get out unless.............."Ashley's eyes lit up as the alarms sounded  
"i'm gonna go with the rangers.........don't do anything crazy" As  
hley crossed her fingers  
"i won't" Zhane left with the other.Ashley went into the dinner area and looked for posion  
"Ashley what are you doing"Alpha's voice made her jump  
"Alpha!!! you scared me"  
"i didn't mean too.......... so what are you doing"she grabed the bottle of ammionia  
"getting Andros out"she drank down the first gallon before the side effects came  
"Alpha get the othersi had too muchher cheast laboredoh god!!!!she hit the floor,the   
bottle spun on the floor  
"D.E.C.A get the rangers fast"he garbed the bottle she had drunk from"AiYiYi its ammionia!!!"  
  
Zhane answered the call"Alpha whats wrong???"  
"Ashley drank some fluied called Ammonia....."He face went pale  
"Alpha that stuff is deadly to humans"Andros is gonna kill me  
  
  
Andros sat in his cell ignoring his pain  
"Red Ranger do you know what Ammionia does to humans??"Ecliptor questioned  
"No!!! why??"Andros stood as Ecliptor came closer  
"you will..........you are free"  
"i'm FREE...........wait!! i'm not suppose to go unless" then it hit the leader of the rangers  
"ASHLEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"i'm gonna kill Zhane he   
was suppose to take care of her  
  
her face was blue when Zhane appeared.he placed her head in his lap  
"it's okey Ash..........you'll be okeyAndros is gonna fry me  
"aaaaaannnnndddddddrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooosssssssssss"her pale lips wispered the name  
"he........he............he..........."Andros picked his Ashley up  
"he's here..........sssssshhhhhhhhhh Ash i'm here"he held her close to his body  
"anndrosss..........i'm sorry i jjjust wannted uuu with me"he kissed her forehead  
"it's okey............you'll get threw this" 


	3. part 3:the future dependes on them

Disclaimer:i dont own the chars except Jenna,Kina,Danne,and Zhack  
  
Author's notes:i'd like to thank my friends Kendrixpink5  
and my soul sista Tommy_Oliver_2002 ^.^  
  
storyline:last time Ashley drank ammonia and Andros is free. what is he gonna do   
to Zhane??he was suppose to watch her if Andros wasn't there.Will Ashley surrvive???  
You have to read to find out.oh and there are special cameoes from their future kids!!  
  
Zhane ran back in with towels"here are the towels"Andros grabed them  
"thanks"He put the towel on his girlfriends forehead"that should take the fever down  
Ashley moaned  
"we need some one who know about this kinda stuff,Andros or we're gonna lose her"  
"There is no WE'RE Zhane you were suppose to watch her and you didn't" D.E.C.A came on  
"ANDROS WE FOUND SOME RANGERS THAT KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS PROBLEM"  
"get them!!!"  
  
  
On KO-35, in the year 2033 two girls were playing  
"Kina catch" useing her telekinis Jenna pushed the ball at her sister  
"Funny Jenna !! mama said no telekinis"Kina caught the ball with her hands  
"And daddy said we should practice"Jenna pointed out as their Father came out  
"Kina,Jenna has your mother come home yet"Kina droped the ball  
"no daddy she's not back yet......"  
"but we'll go find her"Jenna finished her sisters words  
"go then and get back fast your uncle is comming"  
"yes daddy"they chimed as they walked out the yard  
"Kina do you think Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone will bring cousin Zhack "  
"probably not since they caught you and Danne in the closet"Jenna rolled her eyes  
"funny!!"Kina ran into Danne and Zhack  
"hi guys"  
"hey Jenna"Danne huged her  
"yo Kina how's uncle Andros and Aunt Ashley"Kina looked at her cousin and his friend  
"well.......... we cant find our mom....."  
"we'll help"Danne grabed at Jenna's waist  
"stop that!! if my dad saw that you would be dead"Kina hit him away from her sis  
BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP  
"mom's communicator"the four ran twords the sound to find their mother near death  
"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"Kina grabed onto their dieing mother while Jenna grabed the communicator  
"Jenna here" what she heard scared when she the voice on the other end  
"Jenna i'm Zhane the silver ranger and Ashley Hammond is in trouble"  
"Uncle Zhane!!!!!!"the girls cried out  
"Dad!!!"Zhack yelled  
"whoaaaaaaa im not your uncle"Zhane cried out as Alpha came in  
"i can explain they are your necies and the boy is your son"  
"how!!! Alpha that is weird"Jenna though of the perfect explaination  
"i'm the daughter of Andros and Ashley and so is my sister Kina.Zhack is our cousin by you and Aunt Karone"  
"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA Andros come hear i think you need to hear this"Andros came in as the four were put on the screen  
"What is is now"Kina sat down by their mother  
"Daddy???"she smoothed Ashley's hair  
"Kina he doesn't know us.........he's from the past" Andros looked at the heartbroken girl  
"I'm Jenna and that was Kina and the lady she's holding is our mother Ashley"  
Andros looked at the lady  
"Ash!!"he knew the girls but didn't"so that makes me your............."Zhack stood beside Jenna  
"your their father and my Uncle Andros"T.J. and Cassie came in  
"OHMIGOD they look like you!!!"Cassie pointed out that the girls looked like him  
"Aunt Cassie!!!Uncle T.J."the girls yelled   
"they are the only ones who can help Ashley??"Zhane question  
"their my daughters i have full trust in them"Kina smiled  
"we're teleporting them now"they four dissolved into light  
when they came back together they were on the Megaship  
"Wow daddy didn't exaggerate"they were greated by the Silver Ranger  
"hi again Andros wants me to make sure you like it here"  
"WE DO!!!!!!!!"the girls exclaimed  
"what happened to their mom Zhane"Danne spoke for the first time  
"She drank ammonia"the girls cried as the boys comforted them  
  
  
To B Continued............... 


	4. part 4: the cure

disclaimer"i don't own the chars except Jenna,Kina,Danne,and Zhack  
  
Author's notes: i love the replys i've got and for you i continue the story  
  
Storyline:Jenna and her friends have come from the future to save Ashley. they go to the dark fortress  
to get the cure.  
  
  
Jenna sat at the table while T.J explained in boring detailes why her mother had drank the poison  
"Is that it"she yawed as Kina laughed  
"No Jenna it's not"Andros answered unhappily  
"How can four future save our mom unless......."the idea hit her  
"oh no!!! Daddy stop her"Jenna smiled  
"too late i know how to get the cure"Andros listened carfuly  
"How???"Zhane brought Ashley in  
"she wanted to see you"Andros held her tight  
"i'm here Ash..."Ashley looked at the two girls  
"wwwwwhhhhhho arrrrrrreeeee they"she wispered  
"they are our future daughters Kina and Jenna"  
"i all wways wwwanted a ggiiirlll nameeeed Kina"  
Kina smiled  
"you need to rest"Zhane took her back  
"Now for my plan"Jenna's smile"me and my friends go to the old fortress and we get some of the supples  
Astronema has in a cubberd"Andros shook his head  
"I don't want you to go to that place"  
"WE HAVE NO CHOICE DAD!!"Jenna broke the table with her telekenis  
Kina,Danne,and Zhack stood up waiting for orders  
"okey Danne,Kina you go in and keep the guards distracted,me and Zhack will get the cure"  
Andros grabbed his daughter's arm  
"Jenna be careful........ you too Kina"they left.  
  
  
The fortress was empty.  
"becareful uys it could be.........."millons of paratrons attacked"an ambush"The four went into fighting stance  
"let's rocket"they yelled.Jenna/red astro ranger,Kina/yellow,Zhack/silver, and Danne/Blue  
after ten minutes all of them were gone.Jenna grabed 5 bottels from the cubberd  
"got'em"they transported back to the Mega ship   
  
  
Zhane saw the four and called Andros in  
"so who's who"Jenna took off her helmet  
"i'm the red"Zhane's eyes went wide  
"A GIRL RED RANGER"Kina took off her helmet followed by the boys.  
"she takes after you" she pointed out.Jenna gave Andros the antidoet  
"give mama this once a day for five days"she smiled.  
"thank you girls"he went into his room where Ashley layed  
"here Ash"he spoke softly.Ashley opened her eyes  
"andddddrrrrrrrrooooooossssssss......"she wispered  
"drink this you'll get better" he lifted her head and placed the bottle to her lips  
she drank untill the bottle was empty  
"sleep Ash i'll be back to check on you"he kissed her forehead and went back where the rangers were.   
  
  
Back in 2033,Andros discovered his wifes body and a note for his daughters.  
Dear daddy,  
the rangers back in 2001 need us.be back soon  
Love,  
Jenna and Kina  
  
i hope their okey  
  
  
Kina sat down as Andros came in  
"how is she??"he sat down  
"her fever is gone and shes getting better because of you"  
"we had no choice if she died we would never exist"  
the screen came on to show the man Kina and Jenna knew as daddy  
"Dad!!!!" the girls ran up to the screen  
"hello girls........."he lloked at Andros"hello"  
"so your the famous dad i'm gonna be"the man smiled  
"yes i want to thank you for saving my wife"Andros shool his head  
"don't thank me your girls got the cure"  
"your mother will be proud"  
"we'll be comming home after we make sure she's okey"  
"great"the screen went dark  
"thats dad for you never emsoial"Kina frowned  
"he doesn't mean it girls he just doesn't know how to show the feelings he has"Andros pulled the   
girls into a hug  
"promise??"  
"yes now go to sleep"he rushed the four into sperate rooms.as Zhack and Kina shut there doors, Danne   
held Jenna  
"she'll be okey"he kissed her before going to his room  
"night Jenna"  
"goodnight Danne"  
  
  
  
To B Continued........   



	5. part 5: homeward bound

disclaimer:dont own rangers. i own Jenna and Kina Hammond,Zhack,and Danne Sander  
  
Author's notes: how you like this one too^^  
  
story line:Ashley has the antidoit.the future rangers think its time to go home.  
  
  
As Jenna layed in bed all she could think about was Danne.he kissed meshe thought.  
  
In his room,Danne looked at the celing thinking about the love of his life,Jenna.does she love me  
  
  
When the next morn came Jenna quickly checked on their mom.She found Ashley at the closet decideing on clothes  
"mama!!"Ashley turned  
"oh hi Jenna!!"Jenna yelled for everyone to come in  
"whats the comotion"Zhack proclaimed.his jaw droped when he saw Ashley moving normaly  
"Mama!!"Kina ran to Ashley and hugged her  
"nice to see you too"Danne placed his arm around Jenna's shoulder  
"welcome back to the land of the healthy"Ashely looked at Danne then Andros  
"our daughter has a suiter"Andros gave Danne a look of a thousand deaths,he didn't move his arm  
"not for long"  
"Daddy!!!"Jenna gave him a look  
"Sorry dear"he backed away to Ashley  
"we do have to go home"Kina reminded them  
"Do you??"Ashely frowned  
"yes we must check on our familys"Jenna frowned at Andros  
"my parents are probably worried sick"Zhack shook his head  
"knowing Aunt Karone she's gonna be very upset"Kina put her arm on Zhack's shoulder  
"Yeah there goes my summer"Danne smiled as he though what his mother will do.  
"thats nothing my mom will make my do chores all summer" they agreed  
"daddy send us back"Ashely hugged her girls then the boys  
"be good"  
"we will"the girls chimed  
"Alpha sent them back to there time"Andros hugged the 4 then they were teleported home  
  
  
KO-35 2033  
  
They arrived back at Kina and Jenna's house.  
"lets go in"Kina opened the door to find her father,mother,aunt Karone,uncle Zhane,and Ms.Sander  
"welcome home kids"their father kissed their cheeks  
"how well did you behave girls"their mother was her normal self  
"we were good mama"  
"glad to hear it"  
"at least your okey"Kina hugged her mother  
"yes that is a good thing"  
The nine celibrated for hours.  
  
  
The end..........for now  



End file.
